The present disclosure generally relates to waveguide displays, and specifically to manufacturing grating elements that have a high refractive index based on a self-aligning stacking of materials.
Near-eye light field displays project images directly into a user's eye, encompassing both near-eye displays (NEDs) and electronic viewfinders. Conventional near-eye displays (NEDs) generally have a display element that generates image light that passes through one or more lenses before reaching the user's eyes. Additionally, NEDs in augmented reality systems are typically required to be compact and light weight, and to provide large exit pupil with a wide field-of-vision for ease of use. However, designing a conventional NED with materials of desired optical properties often results in a very low out-coupling efficiency of the image light received by the user's eyes due to a low refractive index. Accordingly, there is a lack of a manufacturing system to fabricate such NEDs with a high throughput in a self-aligned fashion.